Mystic's Dream
by Leshachikha
Summary: We are not always motivated by hate or obsession or guilt.


Title: The Mystic's Dream  
  
Author: Leshachikha  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Genre: General  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the poem, it's Loreena McKennitt's. Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: We are not always moved by hate or obsession or guilt.  
  
A/N: The weird punctuation is on purpose. This is a little freaky and it is NOT slash. Please enjoy and review after you've properly enjoyed.  
  
~*^*~  
  
The Mystic's Dream  
  
*A clouded dream on an earthly night  
  
Hangs upon, the crescent moon  
  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
  
Sings at the coming dawn  
  
Birds in flight are calling there  
  
Where the heart moves the stones  
  
It's there that my heart is longing  
  
All for the love of you*  
  
His hair was long and wild and it did not shine in the moonlight. But the moonlight was bright and the waves rocked the shore and even though he was starved and exhausted, he was in ecstasy. The sky was dark blue, dotted with stars and tinged with gray on the horizon. He stared at the star and spoke to it. How are you? I haven't seen you for so long. My eyes ache from the light, but it is nice seeing you again. It winked merrily at him, but the wink held a tint of urgency. Yes, there wasn't time. I would like to talk more, he said apologetically to the star, but I have to go. I don't know if I'll make it in time. He stood and brushed off the sand from his ragged clothes. He had to make it up to him. He couldn't let him kill him! He was at Hogwarts! He was at Hogwarts! He ran into the woods, four paws beating against the ground. He's at Hogwarts! He's at Hogwarts! A strange thrill of excitement, grief, happiness, and guilt surged through his body. Just once might he see him…He's at Hogwarts! Just once…Hogwarts! No, just once. I will see him first. His eyes shone blue, blue like the star- splattered sky.  
  
*A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
  
And then it drops me far away  
  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak  
  
Your lamps will call me home*  
  
He was on a street and he saw the light. A pin-point, like the distant stars. Oh! The memories came in streams and rivulets and drops! The beautiful glint of the moon against antlers and fur and teeth! He came to him and watched him. I love you, he said, I missed you and the beloved turned around. Emeralds shone in the darkness and he stumbled in surprise. Oh! Don't be frightened! But his paws beat against the pavement and he run panting away. He does not know me, he said to the star. But he already loves me. I won't let him kill him. He's at Hogwarts! I have seen him here and soon I shall see him again! He's at Hogwarts! I will kill him and he shall live and I shall live. I will kill him! He's at Hogwarts! I love him! He turned to the star and stared at it, his eyes blue, blue like the cloudless sky and they gleamed into the darkness.  
  
*And so it's there my homage's due  
  
Clutched by the still of the night  
  
And now I feel you move  
  
Every breath is full  
  
So it's there my homage's due  
  
Clutched by the still of the night  
  
Even the distance feels so near  
  
All for the love of you*  
  
"I let Wormtail go, Remus," Sirius Black spat bitterly, clutching the mug so hard it cracked. "I…I was so insane…If I'd just _thought_, if, if…Damn it!" He threw the mug across the room and it shattered into shreds of glass.  
  
Remus waved his wand and the glass disappeared. He studied his friend's face solemnly. "Don't play the what-if games. It'll kill us both. God knows, I've done it enough myself and," here his voice lowered to a whisper, "I hate to think how much you've done it." He summoned another mug from his cabinet and filled it with steaming tea. "You saved Harry, Sirius. He might not have lived if you hadn't come. It might have prevented things beyond our knowing. The past is the past, leave it behind."  
  
"Hypocrite," Sirius muttered, but he knew it was true.  
  
Remus went on, unperturbed. "We have to concentrate on Harry now. I…I don't think this relative 'peace' will last long with…under the circumstances."  
  
Sirius's gaze turned down. "James should have been his father…Hell, if he couldn't be, _I_ should have been his father! It's…it's unfair…" His adam's apple bobbed. "I love him, Moony, as I love you and his father and like a son too…"  
  
"It's hard, Padfoot. But it's the past. The future's…" He strained for words here. "The future's coming too fast. We love him and we'll … we might…we'll probably lose him."  
  
The distance is close he said, laughing bitterly. And his eyes shone blue as they met the gold, blue like the endless sky in a mystic's dream.  
  
~end  
  
  
  
~*^*~  
  
Please review! 


End file.
